ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe Hood
Zoe Koa Hood is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the Grade 7 Students. She is the main protagonist of the series. Background Official Description Zoe Koa Hood is Middle School student entering Grade 7 and she is Mali and Calum's younger sister and Raphael's younger twin sister. She first appeared in Season 2: 1# Who's There?. She is given the amulet of Speed which gives her the ability to run really fast and she has a new ability that can make her stick on walls. When her powers are activated, her irises and pupils disappear and her eyes become pink. Volume 1 Zoe Koa Hood is an Australian 13-year-old student with Libra-themed powers and is Calum's younger sister and Raphael's younger twin sister. When she and her peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When she activates her powers this time, she has a pink and black suit with pink-screened goggles and she can use her powers and her hair is tied up in a ponytail. Volume 2 Appearance She is shown to have medium-length brown hair(shoulder length in Season 7 and in the manga, video game and the anime version), brown eyes and fair skin with a tan tint. She wears red glasses(she doesn't in the manga, video game and anime version), a loose grey short-sleeved shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, black jeans and white sneakers and wears a pink bracelet on her left wrist. Her sleepwear consists of a pink short-sleeved and white jean shorts. She stands on 5 ft. 1 and is of average height. Her hairtie is black(unseen in the manga while dark blue in the video game and anime version) and can be worn as a bracelet. She has an ahoge in the manga and anime version. Personality She can be somewhat immature and creative. Like her brother, she shows a lot of energy and loves playing in the zip line. She also likes animals according to Raphael. But sometimes, she can be serious like when she and her friends are doing some investigations. She can also be really caring despite being the youngest out of her group(however, this is beaten by Kan in Season 3). At times, she can be really brave like how can she deal blood, scars and anything disgusting to Troye better than him. She is also really optimistic and really fun-loving and cute. She is also a tomboy. Whenever she thinks or has to do some action, she ties her hair in a ponytail with a black hairband(unseen in the comics and dark blue in the video game and anime) which she wears as a bracelet. According to Robert in Season 8, she is kind, honest and loyal. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Zoe is of Scottish and Maori descent, Zoe is a Greek name which is fairly European. Her middle name, Koa is a fairly Maori name and her last name, Hood is also a fairly Scottish name. Overall, her name doesn't make sense due to name origin but makes sense because she's of Scottish and Maori descent. 'Zoe' is a female first name of Greek origin, meaning "Life". Powers and Abilities Speed- Her speed power is first used in Season 2. She can use it to run around really fast. Stick On Walls- Her stick on walls power is first used in Season 6 when she can stick on walls. Trivia * Zoe is one of the 16 main characters who have brown eyes(the others being Calum, Shawn, Wendy, Raphael, Kan, Bindi, Brad, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Bea, Lexi, Kris, Yao, Yuto, Tanya) and the 25 to be brunettes(the others being Calum, Justin, Devan, Troye, Shawn, Niall, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Kan, Aidan, Harry, Nia, Brad, Connor, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Kris, Louis, Yao, Yuto, James, Tanya and Ben) * She and Raphael were born on 16 October 2006 making their Zodiac sign, Libra, however, Zoe is the one who has Zodiac powers which are Speed Sticking On Walls and Raphael didn't get Zodiac powers but his power is Sword after having Dark Syndrome * Zoe is of Scottish(on her father's side) and Maori(on her mother's side) ancestry * Zoe had just turned 13 when the series started * In Season 8, it is mentioned that Zoe has rhinitis * Zoe's unfortunate event is when Mali went missing in the Qantas flight. * Zoe Tria is Filipina and is faking an Australian accent the whole time Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Good characters Category:Female Characters